memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nog
| Character Name = Nog | Image = nog.jpg | Caption = Nog (2375). | Gender = male | Species = Ferengi | Born = 2353 | Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Father = Rom | Mother = Prinadora | Sibling(s) = Bena (half-sister), another unnamed half-sister, Unnamed half-brother | Marital Status = single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = Quark (uncle), Keldar (paternal grandfather), Ishka (paternal grandmother), Dav (maternal grandfather), Wagga (maternal grandmother), Leeta (stepmother) | Affiliation = Ferengi Alliance, Federation Starfleet | PrevAssign = security chief, /engineer, | Assign = CO, | FinalAssign = | Rank = captain | Insignia = 110px|Uniform insignia image. 110px|Uniform insignia image. | altimage = captNog.png | altcaption = Captain Nog (2410) }} Nog was a Ferengi man born on the planet Ferenginar in the year 2353. He was the only son of future Grand Nagus Rom, and Prinadora, the daughter of a successful Ferengi businessman named Dav. ( |Doctor Bashir, I Presume}}) Biography Nog was the first Ferengi to serve in Starfleet, and one of the only cadets to ever to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario*'''''. He served as a Lieutenant and Chief engineer aboard the and Chief of Operations aboard starbase Deep Space 9. ( ; , et al.) In 2384, Nog became the assistant chief engineer of Deep Space 9 (II). ( |Raise the Dawn}}) :*'The short story ''Best Tools Available indicates that Nog is the first cadet since James T. Kirk to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario. This is in contradiction with A Rock and a Hard Place and the No Limits short story'' Performance Appraisal, which establish that cadet Quintin Stone also beat the "no-win scenario". '' Early life Nog spent much of his time in his early years at the home of his grandfather, Dav, whom Nog remembered as being menacing and abusive. One of Dav's servants knew of a tunnel built by a previous owner of the house (in case creditors came knocking on his door) that Nog used frequently to get away from his grandfather. When Nog was only five, his father's marriage contract to Prinadora expired. Dav, fooling Rom into believing that he was renewing his marriage contract, swindled Rom out of everything he owned, leaving him with nothing but his son. Prinadora, like a good Ferengi female, simply did as her father told her. ( |Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed}}) Terok Nor With nowhere else to turn, Rom and Nog moved to the Cardassian space station Terok Nor in Cardassian occupied Bajoran space, where Nog's uncle Quark owned a bar. Quark gave both Rom and Nog jobs at the bar, but paid them just enough to survive. In early 2366, Nog and his family members were exposed to a variation of the Double Helix virus while on the station. They were quarantined aboard Terok Nor until a cure for the virus was found. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2369, the Cardassians withdrew from the Bajor sector, and the Bajoran Provisional Government petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts. Command of the station was given to Starfleet, who re-christened the station Deep Space 9. Nog quickly befriended Jake Sisko, son of the station's new commander, Benjamin Sisko. When Nog was forbidden to attend the school run by Keiko O'Brien, Jake taught Nog how to read and write. ( ) In 2370 he convinced Jake to help him in "borrowing" a Horta egg from a clutch that was being held on the station. They managed to take one but left the stasis field preventing the rest of the eggs hatching turned off resulting in their eggs and the other nineteen hatching and causing havoc on the station. Nog later sacrificed his erotic action figures to try and satiate the juvenile Horta's hunger (though he kept the Orion slave girl figure) and when the crisis was eventually resolved he had to work for Quark repairing the damage the first Horta had made to his uncle’s bar. ( ) As Nog grew older, he realized that he had inherited his father knack for engineering, a gift that the timid Rom was never able to make profitable. ( ) In 2371, Nog was hired by Kai Winn Adami as a "mission specialist" (safecracker) on a mission with the Bajoran militia and Starfleet to recover the Orb of Wisdom from the Maquis. Nog was able to observe Starfleet officers in action, and he found that he admired what they did and how they did it. Soon after, he convinced Captain Sisko to sponsor his application to Starfleet Academy. ( ) Starfleet Academy Omega Squad thumb|Nog in Omega Squad. Upon arriving at the Academy in early 2372, Nog was placed in Omega Squad, under the training supervision of Commander Kyethn Zund. Nog's original teammates were cadets Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa of Andor, T'Priell of Vulcan, Matt Decker (Son of an Admiral and the latest in a very long line of Deckers in Starfleet), and the team's leader, Kamilah Goldstein of Earth. Being the first Ferengi in Starfleet, Nog's presence at the Academy was met with resistance by his fellow cadets. In order to become more popular (and perhaps turn a profit) Nog installed an expander program in the Academy holodecks ramdomizer, in order to make the simulations more real. Nog deleted the expander after unsuccessful test runs, but the expander had an effect on the computer nevertheless, granting it sentience. Omega Squad was having its first team drill on the holodeck when the self-aware computer, believing the cadets to be some sort of virus, tried to eliminate them. After the cadets convinced the computer that they were sentient beings as well, the newly formed sentience vacated the holodeck computer, departing for parts unknown. Starfleet was unable to duplicate the experiment that granted the computer sentience. ( ) Nog and Cadet Decker were becoming friends (much to the displeasure of Matt's other friends at the Academy), when Decker was approached to join Red Squad, a group of elite cadets who were often given special assignments. ( ) When Red Squad was ordered to sabotage Earth's power grid, an act of treason, as a part of Admiral James Leyton's attempted military coup of the Federation, Decker refused to go along, and secretly passed along a warning to Nog. Nog and the rest of Omega managed to rescue Matt from the treasonous cadets. ( ) A few weeks later, a confrontation with the Klingon cadet squad First Cadre resulted in the death of squad leader, Kamillah Goldstein. Leadership of Omega Squad was given to Cadet Decker. ( ) The Telepathy War The opening in Omega Squad's ranks was soon filled by Betazoid cadet, Edam Astrun, a telepath with the highest Psi-Q in his planet's history. Astrun's presence was part of a Starfleet effort to root out shape-shifting Founders who may be hiding within Starfleet's ranks. Soon after Astrun's arrival, an attempt was made on his life and blame fell on Nog, who dreamed about the attack before he even knew about it. It was soon discovered that Astrun had actually been attacked by a Founder, and Nog's "dream" had actually been a telepathic warning from Astrun. Soon afterward, Omega Squad, with the recovered Astrun and tracked down and defeated the Changeling infiltrator. Before the Changeling died, however, Astrun got a glimpse into its mind, including hints as to a major Dominion plot. ( ) Soon after, Astrun received a compulsive telepathic distress call from the Keepers of the forbidden world of Talos IV, a capital offense. At first unable to resist, Astrun stole a shuttlecraft, and set course for the forbidden world with his squadmates, including Nog, as passengers. He later shook off the compulsion to travel to Talos IV, but declared that he was going to go anyway, as Talosian lives were at stake. The rest of Omega Squad agreed to accompany him despite the threat of the death penalty. After arriving at Talos, the cadets found the world under siege by the Jem'Hadar, the brutal ground soldiers of the Dominion. The Dominion was using Talos as a testbed for a telepathic meme virus that was designed to incapacitate all the telepathic species of the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) The cadets returned to Earth to warn the Federation of the threat, and were instead put on trial for the crime of visiting Talos IV. Despite the best efforts of their defense counsel, the legendary Ambassador Spock, the cadets were sentenced to death. Nog's death sentence was immediately repealed because Starfleet was politically unwilling to execute its first Ferengi recruit. Instead, the Academy shipped Nog back to DS9, for sophomore field studies. ( |Renegades}}) When Omega Squad escaped imprisonment a few weeks later, Nog helped them sneak aboard DS9 where they made an appeal to Captain Sisko. While the rest of Omega met with Sisko, Nog found himself part of a skeleton crew aboard the that was fending off an attack by the Jem'Hadar and the Cardassians. ( }}) By this time, T'Priell had begun to succumb to the Dominion's meme virus. Nog was assisting Doctor Julian Bashir in DS9's infirmary as he treated T'Priell. While helping in the infirmary, Nog was inadvertently a key player in Dr. Bashir and Cadet Astrun's efforts to find the cure to the Dominion's virus. (Astrun picked up an immunity to the virus when he brushed minds with Founder that tried to kill him.) The rest of Omega Squad was soon exonerated for their crimes, and their death sentences repealed. ( ) T'Priell Later that year, Omega Squad and Commander Zund were declared dead while on a training exercise. Neither Nog nor Matt Decker's best friend, Cadet Yoshi Mishima, accepted that Omega Squad was truly gone, so they took leaves of absence from their studies, and went on a rescue mission. When they finally found Omega Squad on an unnamed world on the edge of known space, they discovered that the cadets were being held by the Romulan Tal Shiar, and that the cadet they had known as T'Priell was actually a Romulan named Selke. Selke had possessed the ''katra of the real T'Priell for several years, ever since the real T'Priell's death keeping advanced technology out of the hands of the Tal Shiar. Selke and T'Priell had become friends in the short time that they had known each other, and T'Priell trusted her to return her katra to Vulcan. A Tal Shiar Sub-Commander named Thokol had a different idea, molding Selke into an undercover Romulan agent, who didn't even know who she really was. When the Selke persona became dominant, she turned on Omega Squad, and brought them to Thokol. Nog provided the distraction needed to escape by causing his Ferengi vessel to self-destruct. In all of this confusion, the real battle was being fought inside the mind of Selke. A Vulcan katra was never meant to held for long periods of time by untrained minds and T'Priell was fighting back, gaining dominance. Eventually, the two personas stopped fighting each other, and merged, forming a new distinct, third personality. The merged being (who chose the name "T'Priell" as that's what her friends best knew her by) chose to leave with Omega Squad. Nog and the cadets escaped with a little help from the Romulan Underground and were soon bound for DS9 by way of the . ( |Origins|The Fall}}) Starfleet officer Dominion War When war broke out with the Dominion in late 2373 and Starfleet was forced to abandon Bajor and DS9, Nog spent several months attached to the USS Defiant during major combat operations. In six months time, Nog saw as much or more combat duty as many seasoned veterans. Starfleet acknowledged this by granting Nog a field promotion to the rank of Ensign, just prior to the successful battle to retake the Bajoran system from the Dominion. ( ) Over the next two years, Nog saw a great deal of combat duty. In a ground battle on a barren planetoid designated AR-558, Nog lost his leg to Jem Hadar phaser fire, and needed a bio-synthetic replacement. ( ) Post-war After the war, in one of his last official acts before his ascension from the linear plane, Captain Sisko put Nog up for a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, which was granted. ( ) Just before Lieutenant Commander Worf departed Deep Space 9 to begin serving as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, as a going away present Nog gave him a Ferengi phaser which he swore was immune to most forms of tampering. He was right and Worf was able to use the phaser even under a dampening field and was able to stop a group of Klingon rebels from taking over the Federation Embassy on Qo'noS. ( ) Nog briefly served as station Chief of security aboard DS9 until a permanent replacement for Odo could be found. ( ) In April 2376, Nog was part of a maintenance team on-board the Defiant when the ship was forced to do battle with three rogue Jem'Hadar fighters which had launched an attack on DS9. In the battle Nog and the acting commander Ezri Dax fired the Defiant s warhead module to finish off the last Jem'Hadar. Following the battle Nog was nominated for a Starfleet commendation for his conduct. ( ) Also arriving at the station at this time was the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, sent by Odo to observe the people and culture of the Alpha Quadrant. Due to his experience at AR-558, Nog was unable to accept Taran'atar as anything but a Jem'Hadar killer. ( ) When DS9 needed a new fusion core, Nog was the one who came up with the solution. Working with the SCE crew from the , Nog managed to have the derelict Cardassian station Empok Nor towed from the Trivas system to the Bajoran system, to serve as spare parts (including a fusion core) for DS9. ( ; |Abyss}}) In May, Nog and station Science officer Thirishar ch'Thane discovered a way to briefly disrupt a network of Iconian Gateways during the "Gateways Crisis". ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) Gamma Quadrant exploration In August, Nog participated in an exploratory mission of system GQ-12475 in the Gamma Quadrant onboard Defiant s shuttlecraft . Nog, along with Dax and Bashir, encountered an extremely alien artifact called both cathedral and anathema by local races, the D'Naali and Nyazen. Contact with the object briefly connected Nog with an alternate reality version of himself that had never lost a leg. The result was a physiological 're-set' of Nog's physical being, causing his leg to regenerate. However, keeping the leg meant becoming that alternate Nog who had never joined Starfleet. Nog decided to return to the cathedral/anathema to have the 're-set' reversed. After coming to terms with his injury and realizing that Taran'atar was not the Jem'Hadar that shot his leg off, Nog was restored to his original physical state. ( ) Family business In November, Nog spent a week on Ferenginar to attend the birth of his half-sister Bena, daughter of Grand Nagus Rom and his Bajoran wife Leeta. While he was on Ferenginar he visited his mother for the first time since he was a small child, and helped his father stave off an attempt by Congressman Brunt to have Rom removed as Grand Nagus. ( |Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed}}) USS Challenger As of 2382 Lieutenant Commander Nog was serving as Security chief aboard the Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessel during its mission to recover the ''Intrepid''. He openly admitted that he had only accepted the Security position in order to serve on board the Challenger and that he hoped to transfer into an Engineering position at some point. His assignment to the Challenger ended in 2383 due to the destruction of the vessel while investigating the Trans-slipstream. ( ) The new Deep Space 9 In 2384 Nog became the Assistant Chief Engineer of Deep Space 9 (II). Nog noted that although he hoped they did not have to move it to the original position orbiting Bajor, he was sure that she could take it if the need arose. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) DS9 was due to be fully operational and officially opened August 27th 2385 but the ceremony, held in the theatre, was cut short due to the assassination of President Nanietta Bacco. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) In September 2385, Nog was temporarily reassigned to Active Four, a special task force created to hunt down President Bacco's assassin. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Path to the 25th century During the early 2390s, Geordi La Forge left the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to command the USS Challenger, which was still active during that time, and then Nog became the new Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. Nog was seen as an example to many Ferengi, and the 2396 class at Starfleet Academy included four Ferengi cadets. ( ) Nog was still in Starfleet in the early 25th century. While reviewing historical records, he came across recently declassified material which finally revealed the truth behind the death of Commander Charles Tucker III nearly three centuries earlier. Nog decided to visit his old friend Jake Sisko at his home in Louisiana, and while at Sisko's home shared the information he recently discovered. ( ) By 2410, Nog has been promoted to Captain and given command of the [[USS Chimera|USS Chimera]]. During the Iconian invasion of the Milky Way in the same year, Nog was sent by the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to Drozana Station for a meeting with a Ferengi named Qwen in order to acquire a Krenim artifact. After securing the item, Nog travels onboard the Chimera alongside with another AQA starship to invertigate the Kyana system. During the investigation, Nog is able to activate the artifact while being attacked by Herald forces. He then discovers a hidden Krenim colony wich was using advanced temporal technology in order to stay out of normal timestream, thus hidding themselves from the Iconians. Nog is able to make an agreement with the Krenim Imperium in name of the AQA, and both factions begin their efforts to build a prototype temporal weapon ship designed by famous Krenim scientist Annorax. ( ) During the following months, Nog stay onboard the Krenim-Alpha Quadrant Alliance research station in the Kyana system to supervise the construction of the temporal weapon alongside with former Voyager crewmember Seven of Nine. However, as the situation grew bleak, Nog became fearful of the weapon they were building due to what they could do with it. After making the prototype, the decision was made to alter time so that the would not discover Iconia. In doing so, they created a timeline where the Borg had captured and assimilated Romulus. By striking a Borg transwarp gate, they mostly reset time, but lost all memory of the original timelines. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the loss of Benjamin Sisko to a temporal distortion, Nog became a command division officer, sometime after Deep Space 9 was lost to the Klingons. As Nog's career progressed, he was promoted to commander and was CO of the , and he still occasionally visited his friend, Jake Sisko. When Jake attempted to recover Sisko from the time-warp he was trapped in, Nog had been made captain, and offered the Defiant and its crew in an unsuccessful attempt to help Jake. The entire timeline was aborted, however, when Jake died, as it was revealed that the elder Sisko had become temporally connected to the future Jake. Jake had correctly determined that the end of his own life would send his father back in time to the moment he was trapped, which meant that this particular variation of Nog's future would be changed. ( ) In another of Nog's alternate futures, there was a continuation of the Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373 that lasted beyond the end of his Starfleet Academy career. Nog and Matt Decker were both officers assigned to Deep Space 9 at the time that it fell to the Klingons, dying as the station was completely destroyed. ( ) :The implication of the story was that the timeline would be avoided if the cadets managed to avoid taking vengeful actions against the Klingons they were combating. In one alternate reality's version of the year 2399, Nog had reached the rank of captain and served as Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's executive officer in command of the Phoenix Project, an ambitious plan by the few surviving members of Starfleet to build a timeship, , that would go back in time to change Bajoran history to prevent the war between two factions of Starfleet, one of which was loyal to Bajor's Ascendancy and its attempt to use two wormholes to destroy the universe. The attempt was successful, the future version of Nog lived out his life deep in Bajor's past, creating changes in the timeline that prevented the red wormhole from ever being summoned. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Background * Nog was played by the late Aron Eisenberg. Appearances and references Appearances |Red Sector}} ;2369 * (First appearance) * * * * * }} * * ;2370 * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * ;2371 * * * * * * ;2372 * }} * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * ;2373 * * * * }} * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * }} * ;2374 * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * ;2375 * * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} * ;2376 * * * * * * * |Abyss}} * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * * * ;2377 * * * ;2380 * ;2382 * ;2383 * * |Raise the Dawn}} ;2384 * |Raise the Dawn}} ;2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * * ;2386 * * }} External link * category:ferengi category:active Four category:time travellers category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet personnel (25th century) category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet chief engineers category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet security personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:deep Space 9 (II) personnel category:deep Space 9 residents category:uSS Challenger personnel category:uSS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel category:2353 births category:starfleet captains